The Pledge
by FlyYouFools
Summary: Emma finally musters up the courage to reveal her relationship with Regina to her parents. The Charmings don't take it well, but Regina has a plan to make them understand. A one-shot, kinda-sorta sequel to Countermeasures and Hiding From Henry.


**A/N: This story can stand alone, although it is a continuation of my earlier stories, Countermeasures and Hiding From Henry. Both of those, like this, are set post S2, three years in the future. This story's a little angsty, a lot fluffy and covers one of my favorite SQ tropes: Our ladies telling The Charmings that they're a couple. As always, I own nothing in relation to OUAT. Super thanks to Alaska829Snow for the beta.**

Emma and Regina walked determinedly up the stairs leading to The Charmings' apartment. And, as was becoming their custom, they never made it to the front door.

This was the third time the couple set out to reveal their relationship to Emma's parents, but they'd yet to actually make it to the threshold and knock. Once again, Emma doggedly led the way up the stairs and reached the top step, only to hesitate and then pass Regina on the way back down.

"I can't," she whispered at the bottom of the stairs, a tight coil of anxiety. "I just can't do it…not today."

For all her bluster and bravado, Emma Swan was a sensitive soul; that was the woman Regina held in her arms at the bottom of the staircase, blonde curls buried in her neck, strong arms clinging at her desperately just inside the hallway.

"Ssshhh," she soothed. "Don't apologize. I understand how hard this is for you." Regina slowly rubbed her hands up and down the Savior's back. "Take your time. We will tell them when you're ready and _only_ then. Besides, Henry is the only person who knows, and he can keep a secret."

Regina extracted herself from Emma's distraught grip, dug out a tissue from her purse and handed it to her girlfriend. "It's not like we're depending on Snow to keep it."

Emma chuckled softly, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "Very funny. Let's go for a walk."

Regina raised an eyebrow as they stepped from the entryway out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, people see us together a lot now. It won't look weird," Emma explained, the question unvoiced but understood. "It's not like we're holding hands or making out. Although," she noted with a smirk, "I want to do both."

Emma's right hand grazed Regina's left as they walked in tandem. It took all of the blonde's willpower not to lace her fingers through those of her girlfriend. "That's what kills me. I don't want to hide." Her voice was forlorn and more than a touch whiny. "I'm proud of you, of us. I want to be able to show it."

But both women agreed they shouldn't go public without first informing Snow and Charming. It was common courtesy, the very least Emma could do considering her choice of partner. They could only imagine the hurt and betrayal if her parents found out via Ruby, Granny or any of the other countless busybodies in the small town.

The lovers walked along in silence for several minutes, enjoying a picturesque October day in Maine. Leaves skittered across the quiet residential street. Red and yellow oak trees swayed in a cool, light breeze. Porches were decorated with pots of mums in warm fall colors, pumpkins and the occasional goofy ghost.

"I don't know why I'm so scared," Emma confessed. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs and exhaling dramatically.

"I would guess it's because you don't want to upset your parents, for whom you've searched your entire life. You love them and you don't want to hurt them. But you also lo—"

Regina stopped short. She didn't want to put words in Emma's mouth, especially those, as if stating it for the blonde would negate them forever. The couple declared their love for one another daily, to such a point that their son would smile, plug his ears and happily chant, "Lalalalaalala" when it occurred in his presence. Henry was happy his mothers were happy, for sure. He just didn't want to hear endless I-Love-Yous over pancakes.

"_Whoa," Emma panted, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath. "I…wow."_

_Regina crawled up the bed and nestled herself into the side of her sweat-slicked lover, pulling the sheets and comforter over them both._

"_Are you quite all right?" she smirked._

"_I will be. Just give me…let's see…a day or so."_

_Regina chuckled softly._

"_Are you sure you haven't done that before?"_

_Her head on Emma's chest, Regina could hear the woman's strong heartbeat, the rhythm finally slowing a touch._

"_I meant I hadn't performed it. But obviously, I've been on the receiving end. I had handmaidens." She paused, as if the last sentence explained everything. "I had needs."_

"_You slept with your staff? Your lady-staff?" Emma moved her head to get a good look at her partner, who was sporting a smug smile._

"_I was queen. I couldn't just sleep with anyone. Well, I _could_ have; I chose not to. The handmaidens were, well, handy."_

"_And handsy, I would guess."_

"_They certainly were," Regina answered lasciviously, thinking about times gone by. "They were talented."_

_Emma bent slightly to kiss the crown of Regina's head. "Well, you obviously paid attention. Thank you."_

_The women cradled each other for several minutes in silence, enjoying the rhythmic rise and fall of each other's chest, the intimacy. Neither had been held with such affection, such tenderness, in a very long time. Less than 12 hours earlier, they were allies at best, even the generic term "friends" may have been too far a reach. But then, very quickly, everything had changed._

"_Regina?"_

"_Yes, dear?"_

"_Are you asleep?"_

"_We're going to have to work on your pillow talk."_

_Emma gently removed herself from Regina's grasp._

"_Emma, no, wait…I — " Fear sparked in the brunette's eyes, thinking she'd already offended the woman, just hours into their relationship._

"_No," she hushed. "No, I'm not mad." The blonde maneuvered herself so she was lying on top of Regina, her elbows supporting the weight of her torso. "I just wanted to be able to see the look on your face when I told you that I loved you."_

_Regina drew in a quick breath, stunned by the admission. Her face had been scrubbed free of makeup, her hair sweaty and mussed by their earlier activities. She looked so vulnerable, so tender, so human, adjectives never associated with the ex-Mayor. Emma liked this version of Regina. In fact, she loved it._

"_You don't have to say anything," Emma said timidly, trying to break the silence. "It's OK. I know we literally just started this, but I wanted you to know."_

_Emma brought one hand to Regina's face, cupping it and drawing her thumb slowly across the fine cheekbone. The brunette nuzzled in, closed her eyes and sighed, reveling in the moment. The last person she had loved was Daniel, seemingly a lifetime ago. No one since had snuck into her heart like her former nemesis._

_She gazed up at the blonde adoringly. "I love you, too."_

"_You're not just saying that?"_

"_I am not and I would not. I think you know me better than that."_

_Emma closed the space between them and drew her lover into a long, lazy kiss that soon rekindled their arousal. Their bodies began to move and churn against each other in search of urgently-desired friction. Soft moans and sounds of encouragement soon filled the air as Regina used her legs and her leverage to flip Emma on her back._

"_Just how many handmaidens did you go through?" Emma asked cautiously. The former queen wordlessly plead the Fifth, strategically kissing her way down the blonde's torso with an evil cackle._

"Hey." Emma looked at her girlfriend seriously, lifting Regina's chin with her index finger. "I. Love. You. Don't ever doubt that. You are the best thing to happen to me, ever."

Regina continued, appeased. "I feel the same way. Although I would never refer to you as a 'thing,' " she teased. "So, yes, you love your parents and you love me. Given my history with them, it's not out of the question to think they may not take this well. You don't want to hurt them, I understand that, yet you don't want to hide our relationship further. That's obviously why you're so conflicted."

No one in sight, Emma grabbed the brunette's hand and brought it to her lips for a quick kiss. "When did you get so smart?"

"Darling, I've always been exceptional."

"I really want to kiss you right now." Emma angrily kicked an acorn with the toe of her boot.

"I really want to be kissed."

Emma grunted, clenching her fists in frustration. "Unnnnnh! Why am I such a coward?"

Regina's response was confident and clear. "You are no such thing. Do not denigrate yourself as such."

Emma's lips curled in a small smile, realizing she was on the business end of a Regina Mills pep talk. She could only imagine how many of these Henry had received.

"You are this town's Savior." Regina's voice softened as she stopped and stood in front of her partner. "You are _my_ Savior."

Moisture formed in Emma's eyes as she took in a look of sincere, soulful longing from her partner.

"We'll try again," Emma promised confidently, resuming their walk. "Give me a few days. I'll suck it up and knock on that front door. And once that's done, we can make out in public all over town."

"Now," Regina deadpanned, "_There's_ your motivation."

XXXX

Four days later, Emma and Regina once again stood inside the Charmings' foyer.

"Are you ready? Are you sure?" Regina held her girlfriend's hand and tried her best to be reassuring and will her confidence onto the other woman in true fake-it-'till-you-make-it fashion. Regina had wondered for days how Snow and Charming would handle the news. The best she could deduce? "Not well," although she never voiced that to Emma, who was apprehensive enough for both of them.

Emma leaned over and tenderly kissed Regina. Then she exhaled, turned and climbed the stairs, determined.

The brunette held her breath as Emma reached the top step and kept going. Her face split into a smile: While half of her hated to see Emma so tormented, the other formerly-evil half was dying to stick it to The Charmings.

"You shouldn't be enjoying this so much," Emma informed her girlfriend as they approached the front door. Regina remained mute, reveling in the anticipation and sporting a shit-eating grin so wide you'd have thought she won the lottery. Which for her, this was - on several levels.

Emma knocked as a courtesy and opened the door for Regina, who sauntered past her with a merry – and uncharacteristic - "Good morning, Snow! David!"

Emma caught the confused look on her mother's face as she shut the door with one thought: _Jesus, help me. _Regina swallowed her smirk. She had already given Emma all the confidence she could transfer, striding in with a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin would just get things off on the wrong foot.

"Emma? Regina? What's going on?" Snow asked, worry already evident. A surprise visit from Emma? Uncommon, especially these days. A surprise visit from Emma _and_ Regina? Something is wrong, very wrong.

Panic crept into her voice when neither woman spoke. "Oh, my goodness, is Henry OK?"

Regina had to fight an eye roll. _She is so ridiculously dramatic._

Emma had spent so much time and worry about getting to and through the front door, she never gave much thought as to what to say once they walked in. Emma tossed a pleading glance at Regina, who offered a tiny shake of her head. The message was clear: You take the lead.

"Henry's fine. He's at soccer," she noted quickly. She wanted this over as soon as possible, no time for small talk. "Is David home?"

"He's upstairs." Snow walked to the staircase and hollered up, nervousness evident: "David? David, come down. Emma and Regina are here." She turned to her daughter, "Seriously, Emma what's going on? Are you OK?"

Before she could answer, David rounded the door quickly and took the stairs. "Heh, I thought you said Emma and Regi– oh..."

David walked over to Snow and immediately grabbed her hand, concerned by the fear on her face.

"Why don't we sit down?" Emma suggested. She and Regina headed for the loveseat while David and Snow took the opposite couch. Snow pleaded, "Emma, please…"

The Savior took the hand of the former Evil Queen and held it in her lap. The move did not go unnoticed by her parents, whose eyes widened.

"Here's the thing…I'm in love with Regina."

Snow and Charming each gulped and reared back a touch as if they had been slapped in the face. Their mouths hung open in mirror images. Regina and Emma looked on, a mixture of concern, apprehension and anticipation.

All four adults studied each other in silence for several seconds until The Charmings turned to each other and…roared with laughter. David bent over at the waist and slapped his knee as Snow fell back onto the couch cushions, convulsing with laughter and holding her stomach.

"Oh, you got us! Good one. Well played," he hooted.

"We're not joking." Regina replied, barely controlling her anger at their reaction. She wasn't offended personally, but rather enraged at the lack of respect on their daughter's behalf. For her part, Emma sat stunned; she had anticipated several reactions, none were this.

"No, no," Snow giggled, wiping tears from her eyes with the heels of her palms. "We get it, Regina, you guys pulled one over on us." She exhaled dramatically. "So, is Henry really at soccer?"

The brunette was offended by Snow's playful tone and failure to notice her daughter's expression. Her voice took on a hint of malice at the woman's inability to literally see what was before her.

"He is. And, Snow, we are serious. I love your daughter. This is not a joke."

Snow's smile slowly drew down from its heights into a mask of concern. Then, horror.

"Wait, wait. No. _No!_ How did this happen?"

The question woke Emma up from her daze. "We started spending more time together - for Henry - and the more time we spent together, the more I got to know her. The real Regina. And, I fell in love with her. I love her, Mom." Emma's voice was pure tenderness and sincerity as her eyes pleaded for her mother's understanding. "I really do."

Snow looked like she was going to be sick. David appeared ready to leap across the room and tackle Regina.

"Oh, no, _no_! No, David, no," she pleaded, turning toward her husband as if he could somehow make this all go away. "This is _not_ happening."

Charming narrowed his eyes and leveled his gaze at Regina. "You're using magic," he spat.

"I am doing no such thing, Charming. Believe me, if I were, the first thing I would do is change your behavior so you showed your daughter a modicum of respect in this matter."

David jumped up, ready to grab Regina by the blouse and send her through the door. Emma rose seconds later and unconsciously stood in front of her partner, protecting her from her father.

"Hey! Everyone calm down!" Emma fumed, walking toward David and silently urging him to sit once more. This was spiraling out of control. Her mother was about to cry. Her father was about to punch her girlfriend, and her girlfriend was about to light her father up with magic like a Christmas tree. Emma had no idea where to go from here.

Regina had been doubtful that a simple declaration of love and fact would convince Emma's parents. She didn't blame them for their disbelief. Undeniably there was too much blood, too much deceit, too much pain and too many lies to overcome with ordinary words, however, sincere. If the situation were reversed, Regina realized she would have been suspicious, too.

As Emma mustered up the courage for this meeting, Regina spent days wondering how she could convince the pair that she truly was in love with their daughter in the event a clear statement did not suffice. She realized, if need be, she had to explain it to them in a language they would understand, one from the old world.

And that is why Regina gracefully stood, took two steps forward, then knelt at Emma's feet. The contrast was sharp. Regina, all fine lines, grace, perfect makeup and ironed blouse and slacks, on both knees before Emma: untamed curls, no makeup, jeans, Chuck Taylors and a Henley, looking like she just rolled out of bed.

Regina clasped her hands as if in prayer and extended them up toward her partner. The former Queen's head was bowed in total submission, but her voice was strong and clear as she spoke. "I promise on my life that I will in the future be faithful to Emma Swan, never cause her harm and will observe my homage to her completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit."

Emma was confused. Snow and Charming completely, utterly shocked.

Royalty bowed for no one. And certainly Regina bowed for no one. This, the couple realized, _this_ changed everything. Each silently came to the same conclusion: No matter how improbable, this was real.

"Emma," Snow said softly, "you have to complete the ceremony."

The blonde felt as if she was about to win a game of which she knew no rules. "What do you mean? What ceremony? What _is_ this?"

Regina remained stock still in position as David stepped forward to explain. "A commendation ceremony. She's swearing an oath of fealty to you."

Emma still didn't understand.

"She's offering you her life," Snow continued, still stunned, not believing the words she was speaking. "In our world, it's the most sacred oath a person can take, next to marriage."

Emma's eyes widened in revelation and surprise. A shiver ran up her spine as the gravity of the mother's words sunk in. Regina was making herself subservient. Giving herself to the Savior completely. _In front of my parents._

"What do I do?" Emma asked in a panicked whisper.

"Well, if you agree, take her hands and accept."

Emma gently clasped Regina's hands and gave them a small squeeze.

"I accept," she whispered, her voice cracking under the weight of the moment.

Regina looked up, her cheeks rosy with emotion. Her eyes were filled with tears about to spill, some due to the emotion of what she just did, others owning to the fact they somewhat successfully disarmed The Charmings. Emma tugged the petite woman into a standing position, engulfing her in a fierce hug. She started to cry, her head tucked into Regina's neck, a sob wracking her body. "I love you," she breathed desperately into the brunette's ear.

"And I, you."

David put his arm around Snow, her eyes watery. He led her into the kitchen, letting the couple have their moment and started some coffee. There was random sniffling, coughs and awkward chuckles as the pair composed themselves, then headed to the kitchen to join the others.

Once both women collected themselves, Snow spoke. "So, have you told Henry?"

"Yeah," Emma said, the hammering of her heart starting to ease. "Aside from you guys, he's the only one who knows."

"How'd he take it?" Charming asked. He grabbed the coffee pot and started pouring. He stopped at the fourth empty mug and looked at Regina, one side of his mouth lifted in a tiny grin. She nodded. He poured.

Emma took a sip of her coffee and swallowed. Relief washed over her and she felt infinitely lighter, the weight of the world off her shoulders. A giggle escaped her lips. "A lot better than you guys."

"You have to admit, honey, you really blindsided us." Snow's tone was matter of fact, there was no anger in her voice. "This is something we never would have expected."

"Nor us," Regina admitted.

Charming set his mug on the table and braced himself with both hands. "You're going to have to give us some time with this. This won't be easy," he warned.

Emma, as always, was realistic. "Since when has anything been easy in our lives? I don't expect 'big happy family' right off the bat. We're working at this. You're working at this. As long as we can kinda work together, OK?"

Snow and Charming nodded over their mugs. "So, where do you go from here? How are you going to handle the town?"

"Fuck the town."

"Emma!"

"Emma!"

Snow and Regina gasped, each slightly horrified that they instinctively scolded their daughter and lover, respectively, in the exact same way.

Emma snorted. "Sorry, but why is it town business? Yes, we will be news. We will be a curiosity. But after a while, we'll just be another family."

Family. The word had such a loaded, complicated meaning for the Mills-Swan-Charming clan. It held a finality as Emma stated it, a matter of fact. It was happening and no one could stop it.

"What about if people ask your father and I? What should we say? What are you going to tell people?"

Regina was annoyed that Snow seemed more concerned with what others would think than how her daughter felt, but she realized, at least this was progress. Fifteen minutes ago Snow looked like she was going to throw up on her shoes. Who knows, maybe in a half hour they'd be discussing who was cooking what for their Thanksgiving dinner.

Regina held Emma's hand under the table, but remained silent as the woman continued to navigate this tricky terrain with her parents. "Tell people the truth. Regina and I are going to live our life. When people find out, we'll answer their questions. We're not going to lie and we don't expect you to. We don't want you to. We're not hiding anymore. We're not ashamed."

Emma looked to her partner for confirmation, realizing she had been speaking for the both of them. Regina smiled and squeezed Emma's hand. "Of course, dear."

The Savior smiled so genuinely in response, Regina's heart ached. Snow watched the scene unfold. She had never seen Emma look at anyone like that. She had witnessed that look on Regina's face, decades before; she'd never forget it.

Emma blew out a breath with a loud whoosh. "OK," she declared, smacking her hands on her thighs. "We're outta here. No offense but that's enough family time for today."

"None taken," David replied genuinely. They all needed time to process what just transpired.

The women headed for the door, hand in hand. "Hey, we'll see you guys later," Emma shouted over her shoulder. "Henry has a game at 10 tomorrow if you want to come."

"I think we're free, I'll call you later," Snow replied, somewhat amazed at how her daughter had already switched gears from life-changing event back to everyday life.

Emma was out the door when Regina turned and caught Snow's eye: "Thank you."

Snow nodded as the door quietly closed.

The newly-out couple walked down the flight of stairs, which were far less intimidating than they were just 45 minutes ago. When they reached the bottom, Emma nearly tackled Regina with a ferocious kiss, pushing her up against the wall, her hands on either side of Regina's head. The brunette gave as good as she got, earlier emotions boiling over. Lips, tongues and teeth battled, each woman trying to show the other how much she was loved.

Emma ground into her girlfriend looking for purchase. She took one hand off the wall and threaded it between them, fondling Regina's chest with abandon. Electricity rocketed through their bodies. If they didn't stop soon, they'd be too far gone to care.

"Emma, stop. Stop. If your parents go to take out the trash and find us rutting like peasants in their hallway, we'll lose any little good will we've gained so far."

"Ooh, rutting," Emma wheezed, sucking a slippery trail down Regina's neck. "That sounds so dirty. I love it."

"Take me home and I'll show you how it's done."

Emma's core ached at the naughty suggestion. "_I'm in_," she groaned. "But one thing first." Regina remained against the wall and Emma kept her hands at her sides, trying to be good.

The lust in her eyes was replaced by sincerity as she nodded her head upstairs. "I can't believe you—"

Regina stopped her partner, placing a finger on her lips. "I did nothing I didn't mean with all my heart."

Emma bowed her head, awed by the act and all its implications.

"Come on," she said reaching for the brunette's hand. "Let's go home."

**Fin**

**Reviews much appreciated!**


End file.
